Trent Smith
Trent is a voyeur, a cat and he plays with plants for a living. If you've had that feeling you've been watched for weeks? It's probably Trent. He's got an unhealthy fixation, but it has yet to escalate to the point of sneaking in windows and stealing knickers. He could, though, boy is stealthy like whoa. __TOC__ Trent Smith Nicknames/Aliases: None. His full name is two syllables, for god’s sake, it’s not all that much to handle. He's Fuzzy, Fuzzball, Fuzzbucket, Fuzzkins, Fuzz-whathaveyou to Fred, but they've an unspoken agreement to keep that out of public earshot. Age: 26 Birthday: Unknown. Celebrated on August 19, the day that Julian and Maryann adopted him. Occupation: Herbologist. Trent works as an apprentice of sorts to a Potion’s Master, cultivating the plants to be used in his compounds. He likes his job, mainly because it allows him to be outside quite often (or at least in the sun of their greenhouses). Home: Stapleford Abbotts, Essex Finances: The bottom most edge of lower class, personally - more stable after his family's finances are brought into consideration. Trent’s job doesn’t pay very well, especially considering that he’s still only in a just-above-entry level position, but he doesn’t need much and therefore doesn’t need to spend much. Whatever money he and his household make goes toward a communal fund, which leaves all of them without any needs to take care of. Most of the money goes toward food, anyway. Household: Lives with Ford and Fred, his siblings. Also lives with McGill|Finn] now. And, of course, there are the three cats: Knave, Jester and Tsvetya as well as the strays who wander in and out. Family Biological father: Cale Smith, 58 Biological mother: Evelyn Monaghan-Smith, 53 Biological sister: Zoë-Sophia Smith, 20 Adoptive father: Julian Holden, 60 Adoptive mother: Maryann Holden, 66 Adoptive siblings: Lindsay Arlington (23), Nathan Branwalder (39), Suzanne Cummings (34), Winifred Holden (28), Ford Williams (28) Relationship with each: Trent has no contact with his biological family, affluent Scottish purebloods who abandoned him almost immediately after discovering his lycanthropy. He doubts they know, or care, who he is and whether or not he’s even still alive. Teenage curiosity led to him finding out where they were at fifteen, and what they were like on the most superficial of levels, although he didn’t and still has no intention of bringing himself to their attention. His sister, Zoë-Sophia, was at Hogwarts for a year with him, but he never gathered up enough courage to say more than ‘hello’ to the girl after realizing this - he won't say it, but he thinks they resemble each other, especially in personality. Trent regards his adoptive family in a higher light than most people do their own blood - the way he sees it, they chose to raise him, for no reason at all, and he’s extremely grateful for that. His adoption was made official when he was five, but papers were only a formality for the sake of others. As far as his parents go, Trent has a very typical youngest child bond with his mother and father since he was the youngest of the lot for a very long time. He’s especially close to Maryann, and he keeps in close contact with her, usually calling home every night - even if it‘s just to say ‘hello‘. While at Hogwarts he wrote home biweekly, often in the middle of the night when his homesickness was at its worst. Julian is, quite clearly, his role model, and even as a child (still as an adult), he would try to mimic his father’s actions and personality - now that mimicking has become so much a part of his life that it’s not even an act. Unlike Fred, Trent is quite close to Suzanne, and considers her his only ‘true’ older sibling. He normally goes to her for advice, and trusts her words explicitly. His other sister, Lindsay, is the only member of the family younger than he. He’s gentler with Lindsay than he is with any of his other family members, and is fiercely protective of her - perhaps even more protective than he is of Fred, since he feels more inclined to act on his older brother instincts with her. Ford and Fred are the two closest to Trent, in age and in life. They’re practically inseparable, living together by more than just sharing a house. If it were possible to cut a person in three, that would be how Trent would describe his relationship to his siblings. He’s not at all whole, and certainly not right, without them - without them, in fact, he wouldn’t even know who he was. Although he loves each of his family members in a way that is beyond human, Ford and Fred have always been the most important people in his life and because of that he's willing to do anything to keep them safe and keep them close. External Appearance: Trent looks more like he should be saving cats from trees than climbing into them as a cat. He’s very tall, very muscular, and very kind looking despite it all - which is how the ‘firefighter’ first impression comes about… even though he really hates fire (he even avoids birthday candles). He tends to have a sly or curious expression about him, often narrowing his eyes slightly, craning his neck, leaning forward, and biting on his lip as if he’s deep in thought. His emotions come through swiftly, instinctively, and tend to catch people who don’t know him by surprise. It takes a lot to set him off, and normally he’s very affable in appearance and expression, but when he does get angry it’s positively frightening to witness. He paces often, and almost always appears to be on guard - especially when around people that he feels protective of. Trent’s eyes are always moving, always assessing the area, and he’s very perceptive of even the slightest change in motion. There’s something obviously predatory in his nature, which has to do with his ability to fill a room almost immediately after entering it. He sends off waves of control and power wherever he goes, something that isn’t so much intimidating as it is accepted or at least peculiar. He’s an obvious leader, a clear protection, and someone that’s immediately tagged as both a great friend and a dangerous enemy. He’s very sexual in nature, particularly in his movements, and almost always comes across as flirtatious. His smiles tend to be alluring, and his eyes always fixate in a way that makes it seem like he’s seeing more than just your face. He touches people constantly, and his touches are just as sly as his expression. Trent is attractive both physically and magnetically, which he does nothing to either tame or exaggerate. He’s clearly comfortable in his own skin, confident in himself, and tends to be more of an overseer and constant presence than the center of attention. Height: 6'4 Weight: 215 lbs Eyes: Blue Hair: Brown Style of Dress: Trent, like all the cats, hates clothing. At home he rarely ever covers up with even boxers, and is much more comfortable in his nudity than he would be in any sort of fabric. He’s known for working shirtless, and his back is almost always tanned from the strong light in the greenhouses because of that - he does wear sweatpants at work, the light cotton type, but takes off his shoes immediately after coming through the door. On the street he wears normal muggle attire - jeans and t-shirts, mainly, and he favors sandals over trainers always. Even in the snow. If there’s anything he feels more uncomfortable in than tight clothing, it’s closed shoes. Gait: Trent walks around like he owns the place, no matter where that ‘place’ tends to be. His head is always high, his back straight, his stance attentive. He has a long, confident stride, and moves quickly even when his motions are on the slower side. However, while walking is fine and good when it’s necessary, he would much rather run from place to place and has a serious affinity for speed. Manner of speech: His voice is low in pitch, almost gravelly, and a little on the lazy side - as if he’s in no rush to get his words out, and you should take your time in listening. Posture: Trent’s posture depends on his attitude and the situation. Normally, he stands much like a soldier, but there are times when he’s nervous or anxious that he tends to crouch slightly, his muscles tensed and ready to move at the drop of a pin. When sitting, he’s either assessing the room at all times, or slouched over lazily - there’s rarely ever a middle ground. Typical scent: Very earthy, like grass and plants and moist dirt, with the salty undertone of sweat. First Impression: 'Why is he staring at me like that?' Internal Political Views:'''Trent is vehemently liberal, an extreme leftist both fiscally and socially, and puts the people before all else. In wizarding politics, specifically, he believes in equality and acceptance regardless of race or lineage – although that’s a belief that he carries over into the muggle world as well. '''Quirks/Habits: Often very still, almost statue-like, especially when anxious. Voyeuristic, and has a tendency to observe strangers from heights – will keep an eye on someone who catches his eye for several weeks or months at a time, and will then approach them in an attempt to befriend them for what are often romantic purposes. Eats almost constantly. Prefers to sleep at midday, spending the night outdoors. Prefers to sleep outside. Tugs at his collar often. Runs almost everywhere. Likes to surprise people, often by jumping out from behind them. Strengths: Potions, herbology, astronomy, history. Emotionally perceptive, determined, confident, loyal, compassionate, outgoing, protective. Supernaturally strong, beyond perfect senses, agile, extraordinarily fast, quick reflexes. Weaknesses: Defensive magic, transfiguration, charms, care of magical creatures. Can be slow on the uptake, solitary and partner-driven without much desire for casual acquaintances, doesn’t understand most people, is difficult to understand, needs to be in control, paranoid of abandonment, seeks approval, finds difficulty putting his thoughts into words, colorblind, misjudges his own limits. Boggart: His childhood home in ashes, his family dead. Patronus: A leopard, clearly Ford in his cat form to anyone who's ever seen it. Mirror of Erised: His friends seeing him for who he truly is and not being afraid of him for it. Amortentia Potion: Fresh dirt, honeysuckle, snow, sea water. Fears: Trent has an extreme fear of abandonment, to the point where it could be considered a full blown phobia. He’s not as bad with it as he was when he was younger, when he would have panic attacks if he was left alone for too long and would never go somewhere public unless he was holding on to one of his parents’ hands, but the fear is still there even if he knows now, rationally, that it’s ridiculous. Because of that, he rarely ever allows himself to grow close to someone outside of his family, and tends to keep people at a distance. He’s slightly paranoid about becoming paralyzed, and has always had the notion that he would die as the result of a spinal injury (which he would never admit, since it’s entirely unfounded and sounds insane). Overprotective, almost to a fault, he’s scared to death of losing someone close to him, and can come across as overbearing because of that. Philias: Open spaces, green pastures, unexplored woods… Trent loves nature, and absolutely despises the city. He’s not fond of being rushed, although he likes moving quickly, and being surrounded by too many people makes him uncomfortable. He loves sunny areas, the smell of fresh earth, and places that are completely untouched by human hands. He likes being allowed to move about as much as he would like, without any restraints, and is happiest when worn out, naked, sweaty, and smeared in dirt – and that wasn’t even meant to be sexual. He likes eating, a lot. And sleeping... a lot. Hobbies: Gardening, hunting, swimming, cuddling, napping, eating, running, archery, photography, film. Interests: Entomology, herbology, Antarctica, the go green movement, geology, evolution, people watching, bartending, muggle takes on magic, politics, street art, the post secret books, lord of the rings, board games, space exploration, foreign swear words, freak accidents. Likes: Lego models, sky scrapers, rural areas, ancient history, roman mythology, museums, quilts, finding money in your pockets after a load of a laundry, snow, barbecuing, gardening, water, being dirty, getting wet, rollercoasters. Dislikes: Cities, crowds, being out of touch with people, not knowing what's going on, thunder, bandages, shirt collars, having to pretend, lying, keeping secrets, putting people in danger, assumptions, being asked personal questions. Favourite Belongings: An ankle bracelet made out of plants from the forest he was found in, his collection of photo albums, his camera, the wristwatch he received after finishing Hogwarts, his old security blanket that's more of a security napkin now. Favourite Places: • Orkney Beach, Scotland • Portmeirion, Wales • Auvergne, France • Old marinas and boat houses Secrets: He's an Animorph. Well, not really, but he can turn into a panther... okay so he can only turn into one animal, not even at will or anything - well this is just sounding less and less cool as it goes along, isn't it? Rewind. He's an Animorph. WOW, Trent is a total BAMF! History Shortly after the First Wizarding War ended, as life was returning to normal for the magical communities of Britain, Trenton Joshua Smith was born. The first child and primary heir to the pureblood family’s fortune, Trenton was raised to believe that he was center of the world. And in his family’s eyes, he was. After decades of fear under Voldemort’s fist, the Smiths saw their newborn child as a sign of new life – new beginnings, and a chance to start over. Neither of the Smiths had been able to escape the war unnoticed, and while not supremacists themselves, they both did what they were asked in order to remain safe and untouched. It was easier then, to follow in Voldemort’s ideology than it was to resist him – perhaps cowardly, but easier all the same. Their decision to follow rather than resist had cost them at the end of the war: six months in Azkaban for both, and the loss of more than half of their estate. But in the end, their punishment was nothing compared to the time their friends served, or what was taken from the families around them. They considered themselves lucky, and withdrew from society in order to start over in peace. For the first few years, at least, life was good for the Smiths. Cale was able to find a job with the Ministry, and Evelyn was slowly becoming accepted by a new social circle. But when Trenton was only four, that all changed. A man by the name of Leonard Kishinev approached Cale shortly before Christmas of 1986. His daughter, Alice, had been killed at only three years old, and her death was the result of information that the Smiths had handed to Voldemort during the war. Cale told the man to leave, but he refused, and swore that he would place a curse on the family that would make them aware of what they had done to him. Three weeks later, Evelyn came running into Trenton’s room as she heard her son scream, and found a small black panther in his place. Panicked, and unable to call for help because of the situation surrounding their son’s transformation, Evelyn and Cale apparated their son to a forest in England, where they left him. Neither parent ever imagined that he would return to his human form at dawn. Trenton spent that day alone in the forest, crying out for his parents, and sleeping when exhaustion took over. It was freezing, but his new immunities kept him well. And that night, again, the young boy transformed into a cat. In the morning he woke up in a bed, in the arms of a woman he had never met before but somehow smelled familiar. From that day on, Trent was Julian and Maryann’s son. It took him much longer to accept his family than it did for them to accept him, and Trent spent years in constant fear that he would upset his new parents or siblings and cause them to give him away just as his biological parents had. He was quiet as a child, overly obedient for a young boy, and extremely affectionate. The other children took to Trent easily, and he immediately bonded with them as well, confiding in them before he found the willingness to trust his parents. At the age of eleven, Trent received an owl, just like the one Fred had been sent a year earlier, announcing his acceptance into Hogwarts. He was thrilled beyond belief – more because school meant not being apart from his sister than because he wanted to learn. And he was made even happier after being sorted into Hufflepuff, his sister’s own house. He was a good student – disciplined, and diligent, and Trent kept mostly to himself during his seven years at Hogwarts, not making many close friends and preferring to spend his time with Fred instead. The war ended in his fifth year, and peace was restored by the time he finished school – something that he was slightly bitter about, only because he had never been given the chance to fight and take part in the action. But that was probably for the best. In his final year at school, Trent’s biological sister was sorted into Ravenclaw. From the moment her name was called until he went to bed, he never let go of Fred’s hand. It was the most frightening and thrilling moment of his life, but he wasn’t sure what to do. He had planned the conversation out for the past two years, ever since he had discovered where his family was, and that his sister even existed. But the school year ended, and Trent left without ever saying more than ‘hello’ one time when she dropped her books. Immediately after school, he entered work as a Herbologist for a potions master in Diagon Alley. It wasn’t his first choice, and Trent would have preferred a job that allowed for more travel, but the apothecary was comfortable, and in the end he realized that he was happier staying close to home. He continues to work there to this day, with no real plans to leave despite his constant mutterings of ‘needing a better job’. He lives in a cottage with Ford, Fred, and Finn – he sometimes contemplates changing his named to Frent just to fit in. note: While Trent was born Trenton, he told Julian and Maryann that he was simply called 'Trent' because that was what his parents called him at home. It's his legal name now, and he's not even aware that it's a shortened form of the one he was given when he was born. Meta Journal: animus PB: Chris Evans Player: Cozza (He's an NPC) Category: Characters Category: NPCs